


Chandelier

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Homestuck
Genre: I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, chandeliers, complete utter bullshit, fuck i suck at this, have fun watching me fail, i think, jake too, john and jade hardly make an appearance, they only say one thing. they're only there for two seconds, this is BULLSHIT, this is kinda ooc just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is pretty much the first death of DR3 except i added homestuck and i also suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chandelier

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry...  
> this just came to mind after seeing the future arc of danganronpa ;^;  
> also i need to thank http://all-the-pokemon-users-are-taken.tumblr.com/ for helping me decide the characters

In a matter of a few seconds, everything was confusing and chaotic. You were pretty sure a bomb with some sort of gas exploded.  
In the distance, you heard Jade saying, "Sleeping gas? It takes effect immediately?!"  
Everyone was dropping. All of them falling unconscious, like Jade said, immediately.  
You, however, tried hard to stay awake for one person. You called out his name, trying to find him.  
"Karkat!"  
That's when his voice cut through the room towards you.  
"Dave..."  
You called towards him, this time in a much weaker state.  
"Karkat..."  
He looked at you for a moment before collapsing like the rest.  
You soon found yourself falling into the same deep sleep as everyone else.  
**********  
You wake up after the effects of the sleeping gas took place. How long were you asleep? You don't really know or bother to question.  
The first thing that you noticed, however; a fuchsia bracelet attached to your wrist with some sort of timer. Very soon, laughter echoed through the room.  
You looked up at a screen where a woman with fish-like parts stood. When you looked at Jake, he looked very disturbed. As if something had happened with those two before.  
"I-I thought..The Condesce was dead..." He whispered to himself.  
"As long as despair is in everyone's hearts, then I, Meenah Peixes, will never di-sea-ppear!" She said.  
"Leaders of the Future Foundation. For protecting this world, you have gained my admiration. As a little gift, I decided to take it upon myself to have you all play a game. A krilling game!"  
The first one to react was you, who argued, "Like hell we will! That's bullshit and you know it!"  
"But the game's already begun!"  
That's when you realized something.  
You passed out beside Karkat. He didn't wake up next to you. That left a question that you didn't want to ask. Instead, the one who did was John.  
"Hey, guys. Where's Karkat?"  
The echo of a dripping sound suddenly became deafening. You looked towards the sound of the noise and, no doubt about it, there was a puddle of blood. It took all of your willpower to look up to the source of the blood. You prayed to any sort of bullshit god that it wasn't who you thought it was.  
It was exactly who you thought it was.  
On the chandelier above you, Karkat's dead body hung. His eyes were opened wide in the form of a horrified expression. There were blood and tears dripping down his face.  
Your mind went blank.  
Why...?  
Why was he the first? Why did he die now?  
Why?!  
"Looks like there's already a murderer on the loose. Have fun, everyone!" Meenah announced.  
The chandelier chain snapped.  
It fell down. Along with his body the chandelier fell down.  
You continued to look forward, trying to ignore the chandelier and the body.  
The same question echoed in your head.  
Why?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a serious story for once what is this world we are living in  
> also i fail at fish puns i am sorry


End file.
